


Simul Amare Scriptum

by Deer_Katherine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dark Humor, Dark Thoughts, Dom Severus, Dom/sub, M/M, My Grammer is bad, Praise Kink, Slowish build, Snakes, Soulmates AU, Sub Harry, Suicide, Tattoos, graphic sexual content later on, ill add more as i see fit, irregular updates, non-con (not graphic), sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deer_Katherine/pseuds/Deer_Katherine
Summary: At the age of 17 every magical being receives a "gift" from magic, in the form of a tattoo that will help them identify their soulmate, however to most this tattoo is a constant reminder of what they can't have, but to those who are lucky enough to meet their soulmates this tattoo will blossom into a collage of handwriting that will help them learn each other's darkest secrets and thoughts. ((better summary inside))





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone dreams of waking up only to be covered from head to toe in tattoos. To wake up and see your skin absolutely blooming in intricate scripts and beautiful thoughts. Magic herself gifted every magical creature the ability to identify their “soulmate” or more appropriately their “simul amare”. On every wizard or witches 17th birthday a simple line of dialogue would appear on their arm. This line will only truly make sense to the wizard’s simul amare, it could be anything from a childhood memory to their deepest secret. The only stipulation is that it will mean something to them. This process however, was not fool proof, and most would live in constant disappointment due to this “gift”. You could very easily get a line in a different language to start with, which could indicate the largest problem with this entire system, you may never meet them.

This is the reason everyone wants to wake up covered in these tattoos, the more you have talked to your simul amare the more lines of dialogue you will have on your body, the more of their secrets and memories will cover you, and the easier it will be to discover you exactly your simul amare is. If you wake up covered, you will already know them and be guaranteed your other half. The more you know them the more unique your script will be and the font may even become their handwriting. Everyone dreams of waking up covered in these gorgeous quotes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited chapter 1!! Thank you for all the people that have showed interest in this story! Sorry the the long ass wait! Summer has started so I should be updating semi-regularly, but i have classes for 2 weeks and ACT prep so after that im a free bird!

Chapter 1  
Severus had accepted his fate quickly on his birthday, when he woke up on his 17th birthday without the traditional tattoo he accepted the fact that no one in this universe was capable of loving him, and he simply didn’t have a simul amare, and thus was his fate. 

This was the exact reason he was confused when he woke up to a burn sensation on the front of his lower thigh on July 31, 1997. He simply turned over and fell back asleep shrugging off the pain, all the while his body was slowly becoming covered in the rushed scrawl of a 17 year old student. 

Harry, however, was not aware enough to notice the strange burning on his inner forearm. He was crumpled on the ground in the small bedroom unaware of the world has his uncle zipped his fly and petted the young man’s hair.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Vernon whispered into Harry’s ear, caressing his face. 

Whimpering Harry curled in on himself while his uncle promised more “birthday presents” later today while he walked out of the room. He fell asleep on the ground, covered in drying semen and blood. He would have left years ago, but he knew he only had to wait until tomorrow, then he would never have to come back to this disgusting place again. He would never have to hear his uncle’s words or feel his touch.  
_________________________________________________________________

The summer of his 4th year had started out uncomfortably well, Uncle Vernon had told him that Aunt Petunia and Dudley were on vacation in Germany so it was only Uncle Vernon when he arrived at Kings Cross station. At first he was terrified, because that ment that he would he the brunt of his uncle’s attention. He should have guessed that something would happen when Vernon stopped by the drive thru and got Harry a full meal. Vernon had never done anything close to this, he was used to getting maybe enough food to equal a full meal in an entire week, let alone have a hot, costly fast food meal. ‘Freaks were undeserving of good food.’ 

Harry happily ate down the nice meal before it was taken away from him, having no clue when we will be given anything else when he is thrown in the second bedroom. When Uncle Vernon pulled up to the house he smiled down at Harry. That smile will be permently imprinted in Harry’s mind. That grin that ment torture and general pain and suffering. 

His first few nights in the master bedroom were the worst, it didn’t take long for Harry to detach himself from the world. It was only until Aunt Petunia was back. The only problem was that harry didn’t know a ‘vacation’ could be forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry woke up in a haze, shoving himself up on the large bed. It was best to leave to get washed before Uncle Vernon came in to get his “good morning kiss” before work. If he was lucky he could get into the guest bathroom and lock it before Vernon came upstairs. 

Quickly, harry ran across the hall to quickly scrub his skin before going down stairs. The harder he scrubbed the better he felt, and was finally content when his skin was a blushing red. He refused to put on one of the blasted dressed Uncle Vernon usually had him wear. Today he was leaving today t-shirts and jeans were a must.

He slowly stepped out of the bathroom, looking up and down the hallway before creeping into his “old bedroom”. All he had to do was quickly collect his trunk, Hedwigs cage, and made special sure to grab a small candy wrapper. All he had to do was just walk out that door. He would never have to come back. Never have to be a house wife. Never see…him…again. Never feel used again. He could finish school and just leave. He could be never be heard from again. 

The thought had him want to burst out into tears, but he managed to hold it together so he could drag his trunk down stairs. Out into the world. Away from everything. He hadn’t counted on Uncle Vernon at the bottom of those steps to freedom.

“Where are you going dear?” Vernon’s voice was full of confusion and slight concern, the tone made harry stop and immediately submit. He couldn’t think of a possible lie. Vernon could see his trunk…what could he possibly say? Maybe just say that he was needed at Hogwarts? Or maybe he promised the neighbor children so he could give them his trunk? That would probably be the best option. 

“Why aren’t you wearing they beautiful cherry dress I got you for your birthday dear? I picked it out special for you birthday dinner tonight?”  
Harry could have gotten out of the trunk business, but he didn’t think he could get away with the lie without being properly clothed, “Im sorry dear let me go put it on. It’s absolutely beautiful! Then I just have to run over to the Smiths to hand over this trunk I borrowed!” He was stuck…hopefully Sirius wouldn’t judge him for the dress…but it looks like there is no way out of it. 

Harry ran upstairs, throwing on the dress, and then running down the stairs heading for the door again.

“Honey, you look beautiful! Give me a kiss then go over and talk to Helen and John, im sure they are expecting you!” Vernon told him next to the door.

Gulping, Harry gave Vernon a chaste kiss before running out the door and immediately pulling out the candy wrapper and whispering a soft, “Snuffles”. Then Ignoring the nausea as he falls into a drab living room.

“Hey pup” Harry perked up at the soft tenor voice

“SIRI!!!” he called out, falling into his beloved godfather’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait but i finally got one out!! I have horrible grammer and I have no beta so all mistakes are my own!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be as frequent as possible. School is a bitch. Please give me feed back on if you are interested in this idea if I should continue ect...  
> The titles translation is Compatible Love Writing.


End file.
